youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wrestlinggodbitch
' ' Kevin Andrew Edwards (Born February 20, 1991), 'Kevin Edwards has had an account on Youtube since 2005. His first channel wrestlinggodbitch, is still active and videos are being perodically being placed on there. Kevin also goes on two more youtube channels called mywrestlingthoughts , were either he or friends talk about wrestling. Kevin08015 is a channel that that was orginally going to be a second channel to his wrestlinggosbitch channel but then started to upload Walking Dead episode reviews and now uploads My Top 5 & Movie Reviews ' 'Personal Life' Kevin was born in Monclair, NJ and has lived in New Jersey all of his life. He graduated from Pemberton Township High School in 2009. Shortly after he graduated he met his current girlfriend Erica and they have been together ever since. Kevin also enjoys & lives for music, his favorite artists include Tupac, Biggie, Eminem, The Misfits, Michael Jackson & many more. His girlfriend Erica gave birth to their first child, Evangeline Mckayla Edwards on November 12, 2013 'wrestlinggodbitch' This channel is his orginal channel where everything got started. He mainly does skits but he hasnt really uploaded a good video in a while. he has really been dedecated to his KEVIN08015 channel. types of videos on that channel would be. I Hate, which is videos on things he hates. Action Figure Rap Battle, which is where he take 2 action figures and put them aganist each other. also he likes to put up impersonation videos. usually its wrestling impersonations & possibly some challenge and question videos in the future. VIDEOS: I HATE VIDEOS: * I Hate My Teacher * I Hated Working at Six Flags * I Hate Rap.... Now a Days * I Hate the Snow & People * I Hate Chris Christie(NJ Governor) * I Hate the Westboro Baptist Church * I Hate "Cool Story Bro"!!! IMPERSONATIONS : *WWE Impersonations Part 1 *WWE Impersonations Part 2 *WWE Impersonations Part 3 *WWE Impersonations Part 4 *WWE Impersonations Part 5 *WWE Impersonations Part 6 *WWE Imperosnations: Redone *WWE Impersonations: Redone Part 2 Pro-Wrestling Rehab : * Episode 1: R-Truth * Episode 2: Mr. Kennedy * Episode 3: X-Pac *Episode 4: Chyna *Episdoe 5: Evan Bourne How To Videos : * Make a PB&J Sandwhich * Make a Bowl of Cereal * Make a Glass of Chocolate Milk * React when someone is eats your cereal * Make Toast * Perfectly Rap your Headphones Action Figure Rap Battles : * Shawn Micheals Vs Rob Van Dam * Mr. Kennedy Vs Kurt Angle * Rikishi Vs Stone Cold Steve Austin * John Cena Vs Jeff Hardy * Kane Vs The Undertaker * Matt Hardy Vs Jeff Hardy * CM Punk Vs Chris Jericho * Sheamus Vs Jamie Noble * JBL Vs The Big Show * Goldust Vs Cody Rhodes * Triple H Vs Ric Flair Habeeb's Corner : *Culture *Crappy American Music *Bad Movie Experience *Jersey Shore Sucks *Stop Wearing Tight Pants! *Happy New Years Infidels *Ben Affleck as Batman 'Kevin08015' On the kevin08015 channel there are a lot of different types of videos that are shown, but the 3 main shows on the channel are: My Top 5 (July 13th, 2012 - Present): This is a show where he says his top 5 things in any subject you can think of. this show is broken up into season and it is currently on a season break until August 16, 2013 A Movie Review (July 6th, 2012 - Present): This is a show were Kevin talks about a movie (mainly older ones then newer) and gives it a review. he bases his review on the awesomeness and the people who are in the movie. he goes on a 5 star rating at the end if the videos (Sometimes 10 stars). Kevin & the Illegal Show (February 1st, 2013 - Present): This show is were Kevin and his friend Jesse talk about weird subjects. there really is nothing holding them back. Past Shows Random Facts of the Week (September 28th, 2012 - October 26th, 2012) (3 Episodes): this show was just a show that Kevin said random facts that seemed interesting to him. 'mywrestlingthoughts' This channel was made after kevin was uploading Wrestlemaina 27 updates on his wrestlinggodbitch channel. videos are rarely being placed on the channel. He used to upload news about WWE, TNA & whatever else was going on in the wrestling community. Sometimes he would post his predictions on PPVs. Kevin has even uploaded a few songs about wrestling. 'TRIVIA' His wrestlinggodbitch channel is one of some youtube channels from 2005 that has videos on it in 2013 He is a huge wrestling fan His kevin08015 channel is partnered with Socialblade His cousin is actor Wil Horneff (Sandlot, Born to be Wild) He is friends with former actor Jean-Luke Figueroa (Gloria (1999), Music of the Heart) Category:Users that joined in 2005